


My Most Precious Book

by TysonlovesElla



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TysonlovesElla/pseuds/TysonlovesElla
Summary: Tyson plays baseball not knowing that this event will forever change his life? And what bout the prisonor stuck in a house  due to her handicap? Will this friendship bloom into more?
Relationships: Ella/Tyson (Percy Jackson), Tysella
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	My Most Precious Book

**Author's Note:**

> Pls don't expect too much out of this this is inspired from an anime.

“Why am I here?” I ask as I walk with baseball bats in hand.

“Tyson, this is for your own good.” Stated the blonde walking beside me.

“My own good? So what, Octavian can harass me for a few hours? So I can have every ableist slur in the book thrown at me?”

The blonde didn’t look me in the eye, “I need him to get you into college.”

My name is Tyson Jackson, brother to Percy Jackson. Yes that's right, _that_ Percy Jackson. The one that saved the world several times over, I’m wearing a grey T-shirt and blue jeans. The blonde next to me is Annabeth Chase Percy’s girlfriend but she's pretty much a sister to me. I wouldn't trade her for anything in this world. She’s wearing an orange shirt with black jeans, I know she means well...

I just don’t like getting bullied.

However Annabeth stopped, “I hate him.”

“Hmmm?”

“I hate him with every fiber of my being. If i could kill him i would, I hate the way he treats you. But…. I’m powerless. Tyson please, just let him say what he wants and just….get the scholarship. We’ll get peanut butter sandwiches when we’re done.”

I couldn't help but grin, “I can get behind peanut butter sandwiches.”

So this one needs to explain some things. Octavian is the rich bully of the neighborhood, his father died years ago leaving him a lot of money and in charge of all the mentally ill kids in school. He takes advantage of the fact he can do whatever he wants to these kids, (including me) it tears Annabeth up inside that she can’t protect me from him. However, I can handle myself.

We finally got to the place, Octavian wanted to play baseball. If I do well he will get me into a college. A lie most likely, however Annabeth is obsessed with the idea of me being in college. I don’t get it, what does it matter? Even if I get out of college would anyone even hire me? I can wait for her each day to come home, I just... want to find my place. It feels like if I don’t have a degree she’ll ditch me.

Octavian was waiting for us, wearing a purple shirt with red shorts. He had an evil grin, he was alone. Baseball in hand.

“I thought we were playing a game?” Annabeth asked.

“A game? With that? I just want to see if it-”

“HIM!” Annabeth snapped.

Octavian raised his hands in defeat, “Alright, him.”

We prepped before people started swinging things other than bats; I practiced swinging.

“I guess a thug like you would know how to use a bat.” Octavian commented.

I shrugged, “I thought I was a ‘retard’”

“Hmmm?’

“It's either this one is brain dead or I can survive on the streets. Which is it? You can’t have it both ways.”

I could feel the rage in Octavian's eyes over having sassed him, I took to the plate and he readied his throw.

  
“ _If_ you can hit the ball I’ll get you into any college you want.”

“Deal.” I smirked.

There is something about this baseball field that I find puzzling. Not the field, but the buildings. Or more specifically… the _lack_ of them. This is New York, where are the tall buildings? Why is there just one giant mansion? A poorly kept one at that. The planks were falling apart, the bushes around were dead and it just looked like crap.

I pointed at the house, “What's with that house?”

Have you ever seen a rich man have fear in their eyes? It's the most enjoyable thing you’ll ever experience. The sheer look of terror, “Don’t talk bout that demon pit!”

“Demon pit?” Annabeth asked.

Octavian then started pacing, “a long time ago, a demon threatened to destroy the world. Enraged the gods wanted the threat ended but death wasn’t enough so it was trapped in that house. An oracle was forced to take care of it, losing her beauty. Slaved, everyone despises the thing. It will remain tormented until its death.”

“Thats fucked up.” I stated.

“It's what things like that deserve”

I glared at him, what is this dude’s issue with this being in that house? The idea of whatever is in there being called a demon makes Tyson angry. I wonder how I could get in there to talk to them? At least to figure out what's in there. 

Maybe knocking the ball into the window?

Octavian threw the ball, It was slower then what brother does. Anger filled inside me, I’m tired of the way he treats people. There has to be a way to get back at him, to get him to leave people alone. I swung as hard as I could and hit the ball dead center. It went flying straight into the house and through the window, I heard a shriek.

“My ball!!” Octavian panicked.

Annabeth had a huge crap eating grin on her face.

“I guess Tyson is going to college…” I grinned as well.

Octavian turned towards me and grabbed me by my shirt, “If I don’t get that ball back college will be the least of your worries.”

I shoved his hand away, “I was going up there anyway.”

Octavian's eyes widened, “You would face a demon?”

“There is no such thing. I’ll go prove it.”

So I went up to the door, the front door was even in poorer shape then i thought; the wood was falling off and I could see termites in the wood. I collected myself and knocked.’

I heard a shout and the door opened up.

“Hasn't your master done enough??” 

“Um…. Octavian needs-”

“His stupid ball? Tell me thug, how much does he pay you to harass people?”

“Hey! He’s not my friend! If you would just give me the ball you’ll never see me again.”

The angry person in front of me, must be the ‘Oracle that lost her beauty'. only that she didn’t lose any of it and she's just angry. Soft red hair and red lips, she was wearing a t-shirt and cargo pants and both were covered in paint. Her eyes had hatred like this one has never seen before. What did Octavian do to her?

“Rachel…. Can you close the window? It's so cold….” Called out a very soft voice from upstairs.

As if the woman couldn't hate me more, those eyes filled with a little bit more hate.

‘

“Get his fucking ball and get out of my house!”  
  


I quickly got past her and up the stairs, was _that_ the demon? Somehow I doubt it. She’s most likely the Oracle, the halls were filled with pictures of Rachel and some other girl. A younger one, one about my age. Though in all of the pics she's in a chair, what's with that? And what's with her eyes? She looks so sad in the pictures. Doesn't everyone smile for a picture? 

I finally got to the top and there was a hallway and a single door, gods this is coming off like a bad horror movie. It certainly seems like the ‘demon’ is behind there. Through the door isn’t scratches or anything like that. It's just a single very poorly kept door. This place has a huge termite issue. Someone should do something about that.

I open the door and finally see what the fuss is about. The sad girl from the pictures was on a bed; seeing the feathers I realize now she's a harpy. Her eyes filled with fear seeing me, she's shaking like a leaf too. 

“H-Hello? W-Where is Rachel?”

“Um…. she's downstairs. Um, I’m here for Octavian’s ball.”

“Oh.” She stated, “It's over there.”

As I started to pick it up, the harpy started sobbing.

  
“It's….. so cold…… Octavian hates Ella so much…..’

‘Wait! Don’t start crying!” I panicked, “I can fix the window.”

Good job Tyson, you’re a dick! You made her cry, let's see, ah! There was a heater right next to the door. I went to turn it on.

“T-That doesn't work.” The harpy stated.

“Not an issue.” I smiled, then opened the back of it and went to work. Termites everywhere.

_Scram!!_ I spoke in my mind and they all left.

Thank the gods they didn’t permanently damage the thing. If Tyson just does…..

The heater turning on made the harpy’s face light up. I then placed the heater on the broken window.

“There, no more coldness.”

Her face lit up like a Christmas tree, like i could see a sparkle in her eyes. Gods, she sure is pretty. Red lips and red hair like Rachel but she smells better. Cinnamon fills the room, also she doesn't have the hatred Rachel does. As a matter of fact her eyes look like they want to shatter in her head. Darting back and forth, at least that calmed a little. She looks a lot more content.

“You… can take your ball back mister.”

Mister?

However I heard footsteps and knew what was coming.

“Whats taking you so-”  
  


When she saw me around the harpy, Rachel scowled and lunged.

“What are you doing with my sister you son of a bitch??!” Rachel shouted and grabbed me by my throat.

“Rachel! Put him down!” The harpy snapped.

“Put him down?? He’s trying to hurt you! He-”

“He fixed the heater! Where have you been? I’ve been calling you for a while. Ella was so cold!”

“Ella…..” Rachel mumbled in defeat and she let me go.

“Darn you have a strong grip. So, what exactly do you do here?”

“What do I do here? This is-”

“Rachel Elizabeth Dare!” Ella snapped, “He asked a question, don’t be so rude!

  
Rachel sighed, " I take care of Ella. It’s not easy.”

Ella got quiet, looking down. Ocativan did say there was some slavery going on here. 

This situation doesn't make any sense, I'm not sending any bad will from Rachel as a matter of fact Rachel looks like she would kill for the harpy. Also, what exactly is ‘enslaving’ Rachel to her? 

“Why is it so hard to take care of her?” I inquired

I guess that's another wrong question because a spark of hate ignited in Rachel’s eyes but Ella just looked sad and Rachel kept her cool.

“Ella….can’t walk. She's lost all feeling in her legs.”

I gasped, I never considered that possibility.

“Anyway, you have your ball. Get-”

“Wait a minute!” Ella exclaimed, “Hire him to fix the house?”

“I beg your pardon?” I asked from the look on Rachel’s face she was as confused as I am.

“Ella are you crazy? He’s Octavian’s friend! Who knows what kind of plan hes got cooking?”

“This house is falling apart! Ella’s always cold and there are enough termites here to carry Ella off. Please Rachel!”

“But…. he looks retarded!” 

I twitched, “What did you call me??”

“RACHEL!!” Ella roared.

“You want to know what? I tried to be helpful, I’m done, I wouldn't fix this pit even if you paid me!” and with that I walked out the door.

“Wait!” The harpy called out, “Rachel didn’t mean that! She's just upset! Please!!”

Anger boiled higher and higher, I didn’t want to listen, I wanted to knock Rachel out. She didn't know me! What did i care about some stupid paraplegic harpy? I didn’t know her, Maybe she _is_ a demon, if her sister is that much of an ass. I kept walking but right as I got to the door…

“Ella….doesn't have any friends!” The harpy sobbed.

I stopped, not only were her sobs heartbreaking but she hit just the right cords.

  
“Ella’s always felt…. So alone… so worthless. Please….. You just have to fix the termites. Ella just wants a little bit of company. Ella will do whatever you want… Please…..”

Son of a bitch! What is this one thinking? For a second I sounded like Octavian. I looked back at her crying face, it was so sad. Lords knows the hell she’s gone though, being cooped up in this falling apart mansion.

Besides, it's not like Tyson has anything better to do after school.

I sighed looking at her smiling, “does your sister know how to cook peanut butter sandwiches?’

Rachel scowled, “Do I know how to make-”

One glare from Ella silenced the older sister, it's clear Ella was very very upset with her sister.

Rachel sighed, “Yes I do.”

I then approached the harpy and took her hand.

“What are you-” Ella started to ask.

I then got on one knee, kissed her hand and then started the chain of events that would change my life forever.

“I, Tyson Jackson swear that this one will be Ella’s friend through thick and thin. I swear to protect her from all threats. I swear to make sure she is happy and warm and content. No one shall ever harm her. Even if the titans of Tartarus, the gods of Olympus or the dregs of Hades were to fight her I would keep her safe. I swear this on the river Styx, from this day on….. I am yours to command.”

That look, that damn look. The sheer happiness in Ella’s eyes was enough to make my heart soar. She wrapped her arms around me, her scent filled my nostrils, “you have to keep your promise.”

I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight, “I plan on it.”

I then let her go, grabbed the ball.

“Well I best get this back to king jerk before he calls the cops. I’ll see you tomorrow Ella.”

“Ella looks forward to it. Bye Tyson!”  
  


Looks like I was too late, a cop was there by the time I got there. Annabeth was trying to reason with the officer but I've been down this road before. It never works out.

“There is the maggot officer.”

I had to stifle a laugh, does he really think a cop would bring me in? Everyone knows I’m the son of Poseidon, this isn’t even the first time he’s tried to get me arrested.

“Relax jerk, here is your ball.” I stated and i threw the ball at him and he caught it,

“My father's ball! Officer, you can go now.”

“You sure you don’t want me to lock up this retard and the retard lover?”

I twitched, this jerk better leave Annabeth out of this debacle.

“You wouldn't get far anyway, you can go now.”

“Yes sir.” and the officer left.

“New guy on the job?” I asked.

“Yea hes new.” Octavian replied, “Though he might just help me with my master plan. Though….”

The brute then pointed at me, “How did you recover my ball from that portal to hell.”

I crossed my arms, “Oh you would like to know about that wouldn't you? So tell me, do you normally harass harpies who can’t even walk.”

“You have no idea the crimes that thing has committed!” Octavian snarled.

“Well this one has decided to become her friend”

“You what?” 

“If you hurt her in any way….. I’ll make sure you regret it.” I threatened 

“I would take back that friendship Cyclops. You don’t know the hell that it’ll lead you to.”

“Sorry Octavian i can’t do that.”

“Why not?’

“I swore on the river Styx to be her friend.”

“You what??” Annabeth and Ocativan said in unison.

The rage inside Ocativan was building and building, what could that harpy do to receive this hate? Ocativan hates the impaired but not to this degree. He was dangerous. This one had to keep him away from Ella. At least until Tyson finds a permanent solution for her.

“So…. you think you’re the bulk one? You think you can fulfill the prophecy.”

“What are you talking about?” I asked.

“You think you can lead the filth to the land of happiness? You’ll fail trash! You and all of your retarded loving kind! I’ll see to that!”  
  


To be honest i thought he lost his mind, i wonder what crack he was smoking. But he just stormed off. Annabeth was looking very disappointed at me.

“Do you even realize what you’ve done Tyson?” Annabeth asked.

“I’ve made a friend, not much else.”

“We’ll talk about this when we get home.” As she was walking away she turned towards me and smiled softly, “I owe you peanut sandwiches” 

I grinned and caught up to her, a harpy friend and peanut butter. I’d call that a win.

  
  


TO BE CONTINUED 

  
  
  


  
  



End file.
